Mansa serpiente
by abygate69
Summary: one shot. Porque ella es una princesa. Porque merece saber qué es vivir como tal, y porque, en el fondo, sigue siendo un hombre avaricioso. Greeling! Para la petición de la pequeña Ada


**Avisos:** Cosas varias, lo primero. Éste es el primer lemmon que vais a encontrar en mi repertorio, así que ya sabéis, NC 17, bajo vuestra responsabilidad ò,ó Crack pairing (con pinceladas Winry/Ed que nunca podré evitar D), spoilers del capítulo 84 del manga blah, blah, blah. Y como regla básica, le dedico este pequeño drabble a **Adazmerize **(lo estabas deseando, ¿eh?), que fue quién me lo pidió 3

_Porque ella es una princesa. Porque merece saber qué es vivir como tal, y porque, en el fondo, sigue siendo un hombre avaricioso. __Greeling!_

**Mansa serpiente**

No fue buena idea. No _es_ buena idea, y nunca lo ha sido. Atravesar aquel vasto desierto, era un absoluto suicidio. Tan acostumbrada que está una joven y guapa muchacha como ella al clima refrescante de Resembool, y ahora está caminando a caballo sobre la ardiente arena de unas tierras neutras, vacías y asfixiantes.

No, definitivamente, aquello rozaba lo estúpido; pero si al señor Greed – que sigue siendo el jefe a pesar de todo- se le antoja llevar a Winry a Xing, el señor Greed va con Winry a Xing. Sin embargo, la joven seguía preguntándose qué pintaba ella allí, y sobre todo, qué hacía con un trozo de tela tapándole los ojos, mientras Greed sostenía las riendas del caballo que ella montaba.

- ¿Por qué sólo yo voy con los ojos vendados?- Preguntó, irritada.

- Eso, ¿por qué? – La secundó Edward.

- Las mujeres son más impresionables.- Contestó Greed con simpleza.- Además, quiero darle una sorpresa a tu mujercita.

- ¡¡Ella es mi mecánico!! – Se exaltó Acero, amenazando al homúnculo con el puño.

Greed rió por lo bajo y continuó, seguido por la chica y sus tres "subordinados". El sol se estaba poniendo cuando por fin divisaron algo parecido a un oasis. La vegetación se hacía cada vez más densa, y la arena se convertía primero en tierra, para luego quedarse debajo de baldosas de piedra y adoquines.

A medida que los habitantes se cruzaban con los forasteros, muchos de ellos se inclinaban en un saludo cordial, otros cumplían con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa, pero todos parecían conocer a la apariencia de Ling Yao que montaba a caballo junto a dos hombres corpulentos, un chico bajito, y una hermosa muchacha.

Edward observaba con la boca abierta, hasta que reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza y miró a Greed, formando una socarrona sonrisa.

- Así que es cierto.- Greed miró hacia atrás, observando al pequeño por encima de su hombro.- No somos tus únicos_ lameculos_.

- ¿Acaso no te creías lo que el principito te había dicho cuando os conocisteis? Cuando a él le resulta conveniente, puedo ver sus recuerdos.- Explicó tocando una de sus sienes con el dedo índice.- De ahí a que supiera el camino de vuelta a Xing.

- ¡¿Ya hemos llegado a Xing?! – Preguntó Winry, emocionada.

Intentó retirarse la venda, pero con cierta habilidad, Greed le retiró las manos, para evitar estropear su sorpresa.

- No hasta que lleguemos a _palacio_, tesoro.- Advirtió.

"_¿Palacio?" _Pensó Winry. Aquella sorpresa iba a ser mejor de lo que había imaginado. Por un segundo, se preguntó porqué demonios Edward no era capaz de ofrecerle algo así. Sin embargo, se sintió culpable por aquel pensamiento, y desechó enseguida aquella idea. Al fin y al cabo su amistad no había "avanzado" demasiado, y ella seguiría siendo _su mecánico_.

La brusca parada de su caballo la sacó enseguida de sus cavilaciones, y notó cómo Greed, que montaba a su lado, se acercaba a su caballo y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a bajar.

- Bien, bien.- Murmuraba Greed, al tiempo que Winry notaba cómo éste le tomaba delicadamente de los hombros y la conducía, como si de un lazarillo se tratase.

La temperatura cambió radicalmente. De un calor abrasador, a la frescura de lo que muy posiblemente fuera un vestíbulo, por el que tímidas ráfagas de aire pasaban a través de ventanas y puertas. Sin previo aviso, Greed le retiró el pañuelo de los ojos, y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.

La vista que se formó instantáneamente ante ella hizo que se le desencajara la mandíbula, y los ojos le brillaran con satisfacción. En su vida creyó que llegaría a ver un lugar igual, mucho más grande y elegante de lo que había podido imaginarse.

Sólo en el vestíbulo ya podía caber la propia casa de Winry completa: el suelo, hecho con una piedra asombrosamente pulida, brillaba con rabia y reflejaba las lámparas del techo, pilares y columnas decoradas con motivos vegetales. Pero, lo que más le había llamado la atención era la fuente que, frente a ella, emanaba alegremente chorros de agua, rodeada de jardineras con exóticas plantas.

- Oh, Dios mío… - Susurró la joven, emocionada.- Es una pasada.

Greed, triunfante, se giró hacia Edward, que si bien su reacción no había sido ni mucho menos como la de Winry, igualmente estaba impresionado, observando el techo del vestíbulo con la boca estúpidamente abierta.

- Te dije que las mujeres son más impresionables.

* * *

- Ésta es tu habitación, Winry.- Greed abrió dos grandes láminas de madera, decoradas con roleos en relieve, para mostrar una gran estancia en penumbra.

El homúnculo se adentró en la habitación y descorrió las cortinas para que entrara la escasa luz del crepúsculo que aún bañaba la ciudad de Xing. Aquella dependencia, pensó Winry, no tenía nada que envidiar al vestíbulo: Una enorme cama de matrimonio, frente a ella, llena de cojines y almohadas, hacía juego el resto de los muebles. La decoración de la misma era simplemente exquisita.

- Bien, estarás algo cansada, te dejaré sola para que te des un respiro y disfrutes de mi palacio.- Dijo Greed cortésmente.- Esa puerta a tu izquierda es el aseo, ya mandé a que prepararan tu baño.- Iba a dar media vuelta, pero al observar cierta confusión en la expresión de la muchacha, se detuvo.- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

- ¿Dónde van a dormir Ed y los otros dos?

Greed formó su ya característica sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, todos disponen de las mismas comodidades que tú, aunque… - Hizo una pausa.- Creo que ésta es una de las habitaciones más grandes de palacio, así que disfrútala.

Y dicho esto, se despidió con una inclinación y salió de la habitación cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta. Winry estuvo unos instantes parada en el mismo lugar, observando la enorme cama con expresión ausente.

"_Manda a la mierda las preocupaciones, Winry. ¡Estás en un palacio!" _Se dijo, y acto seguido dibujó una radiante sonrisa. Tomó carrerilla y pegó un salto, tirándose sobre la cama y riendo, aún sin poder creer dónde estaba. Era un colchón tan cómodo y tan blandito, que se habría dormido de no ser por la bañera repleta de agua caliente que la estaba esperando, sino la visita turística que haría por el palacio en cuanto acabase.

Ciertamente, un baño como ese no se toma todos los días. El vapor le limpiaba los poros, y el jabón le perfumaba la piel, dejando un dulce olor a frutas. Sí, definitivamente, eso era una delicia, las vacaciones que tanto había deseado. E incluso pensó que, si Edward dormía solo, puede que le hiciera una pequeña visita, así tal vez con el ambiente…

- ¿Debería? – Se preguntó, hundiendo el rostro hasta la nariz en el agua.

Una vez salió de la bañera con los dedos de pies y manos completamente arrugados, Winry se secó con un suave y esponjoso albornoz rojo, que le había estado esperando pulcramente doblado sobre un estante.

Vestida y arreglada, Winry dedicó el resto de la tarde-noche a pasear por el palacio. Pajarillos, cisnes, pavos reales, grullas y garzas paseaban a su antojo por los espacios abiertos, y todo tipo de animales que trepaban por los árboles y se metían bajo las mesas para buscar algún trozo de comida que hubiera caído al suelo a la hora del almuerzo. Sencillamente, un pequeño paraíso.

Ya había oscurecido completamente, cuando Winry decidió volver a su habitación, algo cansada, preguntándose cuándo sería la hora de la cena. No había pasado ni cinco minutos tumbada en la cama cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, enano? – Provocó Winry, molesta.

Sin embargo, la cabellera que se asomó no era precisamente rubia, y mucho menos bajita.

- ¡Greed! Lo siento, creí que era Ed.- Se disculpó.

- Tranquila. ¿No vas a bajar a cenar? – Winry le miró con expresión confusa.- Oh, lo siento, no te lo había dicho.

Se adentró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, al tiempo que Winry se levantaba de la cama.

- Si ya es la hora, bajaré enseg… mphf

La frase quedó interrumpida por los labios del homúnculo, que había llegado hasta la joven con un par de zancadas, había sujetado su rostro con ambas manos, y la había besado. Hambriento, ansioso, agresivo.

Winry no supo qué hacer. Su primera intención fue separarse rápidamente de él, pero el mínimo forcejeo que ofreció no fue un incentivo para que Greed se separase, ni tan siquiera por la cortesía que había estado mostrando hasta ahora.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la cama, ya de por si deshecha, tocó la espalda de Winry, que notó cómo el peso del cuerpo del homúnculo caía sobre sus caderas. Después de lo que a la chica le pareció una eternidad, Greed se dio un respiro, y la joven aprovechó para volver la cabeza hacia un lado y así evitar otro nuevo ataque. Sin embargo, él no se dio por vencido, y bajó sus labios hacia el lóbulo, para después descender hasta su cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo, saboreándolo.

Algo dentro de la joven le impedía detenerle. Sólo acertaba a seguir observando el cabecero de la cama, mientras con su mano derecha agarraba las revueltas sábanas de _seda_. Se mordió los labios, ahogando un gemido cuando otro de los mordiscos del homúnculo se instalaron cerca de su clavícula, consiguiendo que los latidos del corazón de la joven se acelerasen, bombeando sangre hacia sus mejillas y tiñéndolas de carmín.

Ni si quiera recordó que aquel día, _oportunamente_, Winry se había puesto un vestido muy ligero, con el fin de que el clima del lugar no le pegase la tela a la piel, hasta que una de las manos de Greed se coló suavemente entre los pliegues. Comenzaba la caricia desde la rodilla, y avanzaba peligrosamente por el muslo para rozar la ropa interior.

- Greed… - Logró articular por fin Winry.

Éste se detuvo y observó a la muchacha con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me detenga, Winry? – Susurró, saboreando sus palabras.

La chica no supo si decía aquello con retintín, o si de verdad había tenido la caballerosidad de permitirle que parase toda aquella situación. No respondió, lo que le dio luz verde al homúnculo para continuar.

Volvió a sus labios, mordiendo, lamiendo, rozando sus dientes, riendo triunfante. Había conseguido, de nuevo aquello que deseaba. Su mano derecha continuó su camino y la hundió entre las piernas de la joven, logrando que finalmente ésta dejara de retenerse y ahogara un suave gemido dentro de su boca, enredada en su lengua.

Winry se dejó llevar por sus manos y comenzó a deslizarlas por debajo de la camisa de Greed, delimitando cada uno de los músculos del torso con las palmas de las manos; poco a poco, la joven despojó al homúnculo de la prenda superior. Los dedos de Greed aumentaron gradualmente el ritmo, rozando _ese punto_ y acariciando, por lo que los jadeos y suspiros de la rubia no tardaron en llenar la habitación. Winry empezaba a pensar que si seguía así, acabaría por volverse loca.

- Greed… - Murmuró de nuevo.

Esta vez, el homúnculo no tenía duda de que aquel suspiro que había formado su nombre, era a causa de las intensas caricias que él le regalaba, húmedas, calientes, casi líquidas. Sí. Las uñas femeninas que comenzaban a clavarse en su pecho y espalda, eran de forma inequívoca, a causa del éxtasis que amenazaba con llenar el cuerpo de la muchacha.

La visión de Winry comenzaba a nublarse, los ojos violáceos de Greed se perdían en una oscuridad extraña, y aunque seguía sintiendo su lengua húmeda recorriendo todo lo alcanzable para él, enseguida perdió la noción de lo que ocurría. Arqueó la espalda y profirió un agudo gemido, aún más alto y claro que los anteriores.

Una vez la respiración de Winry empezó a estabilizarse, clavó sus ojos azules en los irises de Greed, totalmente llena de confusión.

- ¿Porqué…? ¿tú…? – Jadeó, rozando el cuello del homúnculo con sus dedos.

- Tengo dos buenas razones, Winry Rockbell.- Alegó, disfrutando de las yemas de los dedos de la chica, que paseaban distraídos por la piel descubierta. Bajó los labios hasta su oído y susurró:- La primera, es que mientras estés aquí, serás _mi _princesa_,_ y tendré que tratarte como tal_._

- ¿Y la segunda? – Aventuró la rubia. Greed no se separó de su oreja, y el aliento que espiraba le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

- Que mi naturaleza avariciosa, clamaba por tener a una belleza como tú entre mis manos.

* * *

**n/a:** De acuerdo, es un lemmon tonto, pero creo que para ser el primero, pasa la prueba. Lo único, es lo extremadamente largo que me ha quedado, y se suponía que era un drabble (que, lógicamente, ahora es un one shot). Como curiosidad, os comento que la descripción del palacio se aproxima bastante a la del hotel en el que estuve durante mi corta semana de vacaciones (exceptuando la habitación de Winry), uno se lo imagina y es como OMG! O.o ¡Gracias por leer!

Aby


End file.
